


Fallin' all in you

by karamel_dreams



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Humans AU, Mentions of Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 17:23:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18103034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karamel_dreams/pseuds/karamel_dreams
Summary: ..."It wasn't the first time she'd woken up wrapped around him or tangled up with him, and despite the fact that she'd normally freak out, pull away and leave his bed (and his house) before he was even awake, this time she didn't..."





	Fallin' all in you

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this for a really special girl who's turned a year older today.  
> Happy birthday M, I love you. (93Mika)
> 
> P.S This was inspired by Shawn Mendes' song "Fallin' all in you"

__

_Sunrise with you on my chest_  
_No blinds in the place where I live_  
_Daybreak, open your eyes_  
_Cause this was only ever meant to be for one night_  
_Still, we're changing our minds here_  
_Be yours, be my dear_

The day began with a soft groan, a whine, a protest. The first rays of sunlight fell onto Kara's sleeping face and made her skin glow, softening the harsh darkness that'd befallen the entire room. Instinctively, she turned away from the light and buried her nose in Mon-El's arm, trying to shield her eyes as she kept on traveling through the strange places her dreams led her to. It was still too early, the city was still too quiet, thus the two were deeply asleep and with no intention of getting out of bed any time soon.

Little by little, the sky lit up, the sun peeking behind the horizon and slowly rising itself higher and higher. The blonde mumbled something incoherent and wrapped an arm around her lover's waist, clinging to him. Her fingers pressed against his bare skin, blindly exploring until she reached the waistband of his shorts and slipped a hand underneath, keeping it there. Mon-El sensed her movements, but exhausted as he was he didn't even crack his eyes open. He just lowered his head slightly and pressed a kiss to her hair, before he was out again.

The morning only turned brighter as the time passed and normally that couldn't be a problem. The lack of blinds made it one though. The bedroom window was facing the east coast and all light flowed into the room and onto the two figures right away. Mon-El didn't mind, when he was asleep almost nothing could bother him. Kara was a different story, however. As much as she'd tried to cover her eyes and hide her face, chasing any and all dark spots she could find, once the room was entirely illuminated she couldn't escape. Inevitably, she started waking up, groggy and unwilling at first but unable to stop it.

It took her a few minutes to gain full awareness and register where she was. Slowly, she pulled her hand from Mon-El's shorts and rested it between their bodies. It wasn't the first time she'd woken up wrapped around him or tangled up with him, and despite the fact that she'd normally freak out, pull away and leave his bed (and his house) before he was even awake, this time she didn't. She opted to gaze at him instead, trace his form with her eyes and fingertips, and take him in.

She had never allowed herself that much before. She'd never stayed long enough to see him in the morning light (she'd only seen him in darkened bars and under dim street lamps). And that was because she'd always tell herself that it was all for one night. Just a single night. She wouldn't see him after that.

But the truth was she always did. And it wasn't a coincidence or by accident or randomly somewhere in the city. It was a choice she consciously made every time, despite what she'd tried to convince herself of beforehand. She sought him out, and if she didn't, he did instead. The two circled around each other, constantly crossing paths even when they were pretending to be keeping their distance. And so, Kara seemed to accept it at last, and decided not to run away this time.

  
So close with you on my lips  
_Touch noses, feeling your breath_  
_Push your heart and pull away, yeah_  
_Be my summer in a winter day, love_  
_I can't see one thing wrong, between the both of us_

Slowly, she shifted away and to the edge of the bed, dragging the bedsheets with her to cover her naked body. One hand kept the sheets in place, but the other was too preoccupied caressing Mon-El's ankle and absentmindedly drawing patterns across his skin. He was still quiet, still unaware, so Kara turned her eyes and glanced out the window. Mon-El's apartment was pretty high up, on the 16th floor, so the view was quite mesmerizing. Especially with the sun not fully emerged yet, with all the shadows on one side and all the glowing details on the other, she was entranced.

Watching it all, she wished she could wake up to the same view as well. She wished she could look out of her own window at dawn and paint all the blues and purples and later the reds and the pinks and the oranges; catch every shade and spill it on a canvas before it could get lost and fade into that monochromatic daytime hue. But even more than that, she wished she could catch all those colors spread over Mon-El's slumbering figure. Because she'd love to see the reds upon his cheeks, flushing the skin and making him look warm and alive. She'd love to see the blues blending into purples across his back, painting a galaxy of their own as she kissed his freckles like they were stars. And she'd love to see the oranges glimmer in his hair, inviting her to run her fingers through it as his eyes finally revealed themselves.

At that point, Kara was staring and she knew it, but she didn't care. Her eyes raked over Mon-El's body, blinking away all the images she'd just pictured inside her head, and she returned to his side. The sheets slid off her bare figure but she didn't bother pulling them back up. Instead, she laid her head on his chest and told herself she was allowed to enjoy staying. Because that was good, he was good, and she deserved a peaceful morning by his side. No matter how messy they could be, how much sense they seemingly didn't make, how complicated and confusing a relationship they'd created, she wanted him. She wanted to try with him. And most importantly, she wanted to stay (with him). So she pushed all doubt aside and started peppering kisses on his skin. From his chest, to his collarbone, to his neck, to his cheek, to his mouth, she kissed him lightly, gently, and waited for him to wake up. Not because there was any need to, or any reason to, she just wanted him to see her. She wanted him to see that this time she'd actually stayed. Simple as that.

 _Be mine, be mine, yeah_  
_Anytime, anytime_

"What're you doin'?" Mon-El mumbled, his lips stretching into a smile even as he tried to return one of the blonde's pecks.

"I'm kissing you," Kara replied, her tone breathy and muffled.

"Why?" His arms snaked around her securely.

"I wanted to."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," the blonde laughed, "is that okay?" she settled beside him again, a hand returning to its favorite spot, halfway hiding underneath his waistband.

"Is what okay?" Mon-El pressed a kiss to her forehead, eyelids still heavy and dropping shut.

"Kissing you," she said with a questioning tilt in her voice, "holding you," they both squeezed the other tighter, "waking up with you." At that her breath got caught in her throat while she awaited his response.

"Of course," he assured, "that's all I wanted."

"Really?" Kara looked up at him.

"Really," he smiled, holding her gaze.

 _...Since you came along_  
_I'm thinking baby, you_  
_Are bringing out a different kind of me,_  
_There's no safety net that's underneath, I'm free_  
_Fallin' all in you_

Feet tangled and chests pressed together, Kara's head tucked under Mon-El's chin, and the two reveled in the warmth and softness of each other. His hand caressed her back while her thumb brushed his skin in a similar manner. The touches were innocent and simple, a stark contrast to what they'd been used to till that morning, but they didn't stop. They knew there was something between them, something far more important (and complicated), than just attraction and lust. They knew that nights spent drinking and then having sex at Mon-El's place couldn't be enough for either of them. They knew they wanted more. But they hadn't even dared admit it to themselves, let alone speak it out loud. They'd gotten stuck in a vicious circle made up of miscommunication and hidden truths and couldn't find a way out.

"I'm glad you stayed," Mon-El murmured, voice quiet in fear of saying the wrong thing and ruining it all.

"Me too," Kara responded, a content sigh escaping her.

"Wanna have breakfast with me?" he ventured again.

Her brows furrowed as the blonde thought it over, but she agreed with a soft kiss to his jaw. "Only if you're cooking," she said, her mouth curved in a loose smile.

"Of course," he replied and maneuvered until his body hovered over hers. "I really like this," their gazes locked before his lowered to her lips. He didn't kiss her however, which surprised Kara, until his teeth grazed the side of her neck and kissed there instead. "You can take a shower if you want, I'll go make us some food." And with that he disappeared from the bedroom.

The blonde watched him, drawn to the sight but also trying to figure out how he was only half naked while there was nothing covering her own form. She wasn't sure when they'd fallen asleep the previous night, but she could faintly remember him trying to clean them both up and herself being drowsy enough she'd barely felt his movements. There was nothing after that, so it was safe to say that's the point she'd dozed off.

A couple of minutes passed before Kara slipped off the mattress as well, hissing when her feet touched the cold floor. She headed for the bathroom, already knowing where it was and how everything worked, and noticed that toothbrush she'd used a few weeks back after another night spent in Mon-El's bed. It was exactly where she'd left it, beside his own, as if it belonged to her now—but that was weird, because she hadn't stayed that morning. She remembered that they'd drunk too much and she'd thrown up at some point during the night, which was when he'd given her the toothbrush, but nothing happened to indicate she would need it again. Regardless, he'd left it there, just in case.

When the blonde exited the bathroom, hair dripping down her back and skin smelling of Mon-El's shower gel, she knew she couldn't put last night's clothes back on. She debated searching his wardrobe for something that might fit her, but decided to ask him first. Thus she quietly padded to the kitchen, stopping at the doorway as she took a deep breath in, trying to calm her nerves as well as gather courage.

"Hey," she called out, tone soft and shy. "Can I borrow some clothes?"

Mon-El nodded, turning his face to the side and grinning at her. "Sure," he shrugged a shoulder, "check the second drawer."

Kara mumbled a 'thanks' and walked back to the bedroom. She went straight where Mon-El had told her and dressed herself, emerging again wearing a shirt of his that reached her mid-thigh and a pair of shorts she'd rolled at the waist to keep them from slipping down her legs.

"All set?" he asked as she took a seat at the counter and watched him flip a pancake.

"Hmm," she nodded.

"I'm almost finished," he said and abandoned the food to look at her properly. "You look cute," he gestured at his clothes and Kara rolled her eyes.

"I'll take care of the food if you wanna take a shower too," she offered, standing up.

Mon-El looked skeptical for a second but Kara didn't give him much of a choice. She grabbed the spatula from his hand and took his spot, dropping a quick, feathery kiss on his lips before gently pushing him away.

"Alright, alright," he laughed, walking out the kitchen, "but don't eat everything while I'm gone!"

Shaking her head at him, the blonde proceeded to finish his task. She moved around with a kind of ease she hadn't realized she had, but decided not to dwell on it. The truth was, no matter how long she'd been denying it, his house was too familiar a place at this point. And Mon-El was too familiar a person to pretend she didn't know him. So she dropped the pretense and everything that'd been holding her back in favor of spending one normal morning with him. After all, this was like a test, to see whether she could be around him without sex inserted in the equation.

 _...Make love, then we fight_  
_Laugh 'cause it was only meant to be for one night, baby_  
_I guess we can't control what's just not up to us_  
_Be mine, be mine, yeah_  
_Anytime, anytime_

By the time Mon-El came back, Kara had food and coffee ready. Not that she'd done much except put the first in plates and pour the second in mugs; he'd prepared it all beforehand. Silence fell upon them, but she wasn't sure if it was awkward. Mon-El was quiet, his eyes constantly moving but always ending up on her, and she could sense his unease. His face was relaxed though, his smile easy and warm. So she fell right into him, taking the leap, meeting him halfway.

"I want to try," she said suddenly, head bowed but eyes locked with his.

"What?" he paused eating and focused solely on her.

"I want to try," she repeated, "with you."

"Kara," Mon-El reached for her hand, staring to figure her out.

"I'm still not sure about it, but this morning I woke up with you and I just–" she brushed a strand of hair away from her face, "I didn't want to run away again. I wanted to stay in bed with you. I wanted to be here with you."

"I'm not pressuring you into anything, you know that, right?" he squeezed his fingers around hers, his other hand cupping her cheek. "You told me you weren't ready for a new relationship and I respect that."

 _Oh, you know I've been alone for quite a while, haven't I?_  
_I thought I knew it all_  
_Found love, but I was wrong_  
_More times than enough_  
_But since you came along_  
_I'm thinking baby, you_  
_Are bringing out a different kind of me_  
_There's no safety net that's underneath, I'm free_  
_Fallin' all in you_  
_Fell for men who weren't how they appeared_  
_Trapped up on a tightrope now we're here, we're free_  
_Falling all in you_

The blonde shook her head. "I'm tired," she said, "I'm tired of being afraid. I feel safe with you."

"Are you sure?"

"I am," she nodded. "I mean, we've been sleeping together for months, and I thought it was nothing, but I think that I've been lying to myself. We both know that this is something; you and me, we're something. And it's a good something. I like it."

"Still," Mon-El hesitated, biting his lip in uncertainty.

"I didn't trust you before," Kara admitted," I didn't trust myself with you, but you've been patient with me. You've been gentle with me. You're always there when I call, you let me get wasted with you, take my anger out on you, share my problems with you. He didn't do any of that. I loved him but he was a ghost. I'm not even sure if he broke my heart or if I did it to my own self. It wasn't like I didn't know he'd leave me, he was already gone before he could be present. But you're not like him. And I don't want to compare anymore. I don't want to be afraid anymore. I want you. Wanna try with you...if you still want me."

By the end of her monologue she was breathless and wide-eyed, staring at Mon-El. He didn't speak for a long moment, not knowing what to say, not knowing if there was anything she needed him to say.

"I do want you," he told her softly, that being the only thing he managed to get out.

Her eyes closed at that, a tear trapping itself among her lashes. "I'm scared," she whispered and pursed her lips, as if she hadn't meant to say that.

"Come here," Mon-El pulled her toward him. "I don't mind waiting a little longer if you're not ready," he held her when she sat in his lap, letting her hide her face in the crook of his neck.

Kara made a negative sound in her throat. "I'm ready," she spoke against his warm skin, "I'm just scared."

"That's okay," he rubbed her back, "I'm a little scared too."

"Thank you," she lifted her head and kissed his cheek. "I've probably ruined our morning, I'm sorry," her eyes fell to the floor.

"What are you talking about?" he guided her face up with a gentle finger under her chin. "This is the best thing you could've told me. You know I care about you."

"Haven't grown tired of me yet?" she asked.

"No, not yet," a teasing smile graced his lips, "maybe tomorrow," he winked.

"Shut up," the blonde perked up. She stared into Mon-El's eyes, tracing the blue speckles amidst the stormy gray, and raised both hands to hold his face. "I wanna kiss you," she whispered, her mouth almost touching his.

"Then kiss me," he replied just as quietly.

"I wanna kiss you tomorrow too."

"That's okay with me."

"And the day after."

"Sure."

"And next week."

"Fine."

"And next month."

"A little ambitious, aren't we?" he sassed.

"Shut your mouth," Kara finally had enough. She crashed her lips to his and kissed him with a force that had him moaning.

 _Every time I see you baby I get lost_  
_If I'm dreaming, baby, please don't wake me up_  
_Every night I'm with you I fall more in love_  
_Now I'm laying by your side_  
_Everything feels right, since you came along_

Hands explored and gripped and grasped, mouths moved and gasped and panted, eyes squeezed and rolled back, chasing explosions happening under closed lids. They couldn't get enough of each other, clawing at the other's skin with a greediness and desperation they'd never quite expressed during any of the nights they'd spent together. Shirts were pulled off and pants were kicked down, the pair lost in a dance made only for two as they stumbled through the kitchen, toward the hall and finally into the bedroom. They fell onto the bed, Kara squealing and Mon-El chuckling as he removed the last of clothes from her body. He drank her sight in, his hands desperate to touch every single inch of her, and she let him. She had all of his attention and the fact alone made her heart sing. Because she wanted him; and he wanted her; and at the moment, nothing else existed beyond them.  
  
_Fallin' all in you_


End file.
